An under-vehicle active device compartment of a railway vehicle has a same outline as a cross section of a vehicle body. A bottom of the vehicle body is smooth, which includes a bottom plate, an end plate, a skirt plate, a framework and a snow guard plate, etc. The bottom plate is mounted under the device compartment. The skirt plate is mounted at a lateral side of the device compartment. The end plate is mounted at an end portion of the device compartment. The snow guard plate is mounted on an upper portion of a bogie. An integrated framework is formed taken the framework, a lower side beam of the vehicle body and under-vehicle devices as a mounting base.
A utility model patent CN 202806776U discloses a chassis partition and a motor train unit, in which the chassis partition is namely the end plate of the under-vehicle active device compartment. The partition is formed as an integral structure and includes a supporting frame of a plate type frame structure. A supporting plate is fixedly connected to a side of the supporting frame and has an outline matching with the shape of an end face of the device compartment of the motor train unit.
Although the end plate in such form has a simple structure, is easy to manufacture, and can bear air load applied when the motor train unit travels at a high speed, the end plate assembly, as one of main force bearing components, of the high-speed railway vehicle, has a reliability directly related to the overall strength of the vehicle body and operational safety, thus the partition is unable to meet the requirements to an end plate assembly by the high-speed railway vehicle.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed by those skilled in the field is to design a chassis end plate assembly adapted to the high-speed railway vehicle.